Spirit and Blood
by Nireena26
Summary: On a trip to Earth, the Doctor and Rose discover a situation in which the Last Time Lord will discover connections to his people and a plan that will endanger all of the universe.
1. The Guardian of Time

Okie dokie, here is my brand new first ever Doctor Who story! I completely blame one of my old band teachers for getting me hooked on this series, but at the same time I thank him for getting me hooked on it too. So without further ado, here we go!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who. I only own my ocs and nothing else.

* * *

><p>Doctor Who<p>

Spirit and Blood

Ch. 1-The Guardian of Time

Aug. 23, 2007/Earth/Downtown London

On an early afternoon as the sun was just peaking overhead in the sky above downtown London, an old blue police box was phasing in and out and finally materialized in an alleyway between two small department stores a little aways in the shadows of both buildings. After a few minutes of being there, the door opened to reveal a middle-aged dark brown haired man in a simple blue suit, red high-top sneakers, and a light brownish-tan trenchcoat followed by a young blonde woman in a purple t-shirt, jean jacket, jeans and sneakers both coming out of a space that clearly couldn't hold the both of them.

"Ah, smell that wonderful London air," the Doctor, the last of the Time Lords, said in his usual bi-polarish pleasant tone heading out onto the sidewalk. "A perfect day for a perfect outing eh, Rose?"

"Well, with the road we've been on so far, I guess we could use a break from all the bizarre things of the universe," Rose Tyler, the Doctor's companion, agreed with the tinest hint of caution in her voice walking alongside him.

"Oh there's more bizarre things here than what we've faced out there," he countered as both of them entered the hubbub of shoppers and other people out and about. "Heck, we could even run into something like we've faced sometime before."

Almost as if he had predicted it, the sound of two sets of running feet came barreling towards the pair of time travelers. One set belonged to a young woman with long jet-black hair wearing a medium-length black leather jacket, a black mini-dress, jeans and black high-heel boots who rushed past them and was followed by the other set which belonged to several very pale-faced men all wearing similar black clothing which consisted of trenchcoats, long-sleeved shirts, pants, boots and a necklace that was a simple black chord with a strange green and yellow swirled colored octagonal-shaped gem. As they passed by the duo, the Time Lord quickly spun around to get a better look while they went on their way. The gems he couldn't figure out what they were exactly, but recognizing the style of clothing and the way the facial features weren't human, he took off back through the crowd to try to catch up with both the men and the girl. Rose, getting confused, followed and asked him above the crowd, "What was that all about?"

"Don't know, exactly," the Galifrayan called back, going a bit further into the crowd. "But it's definitely something that's on our level of bizarrness."

With that, he saw an opening between some people and darted forward leaving the blonde-haired woman behind to catch up to him. Luckily he didn't have to go far for both the chasers and the chasee had gone into the alley where the TARDIS, or the old police box both heroes arrived in, but stopped just outside the entryway as he saw the men, with the young woman nowhere in sight, standing around the time machine like there was an invisible forcefield around the time machine that they couldn't penatrate. Deciding to play it cool, he casually walked in with his companion appearing right behind him instantly recognized what he was doing and stayed right where she stopped. After a couple of steps in, the Doctor asked, "So to ask the most obvious question because in my opinion it screams to be asked: what exactly are you doing on this planet?"

The black-claded group were startled by the question being asked behind them all turned and faced the Time Lord, a glare-like look crossing their eyes. The middle man, having turned all the way around asked in return, "Who are you to demand what business we have here on this world? What we do is no concern to a couple of mortals like you two."

"Well, and this is just between you and me, so don't try taking this the wrong way, but it looks like several alien-like beings going after another for either stealing something from you or for another entire reason that I'm still scratching my head over," the seasoned time traveler replied, assessing the situation in his usual manner.

"Ah, you are quite...clever for an Earth human," the first alien complimented. "But you still didn't answer my question. Tell me who you are or you and your friend behind you will die where you both stand."

"Yeah, but here's the thing," the Galifrayan pointed out, taking a few steps in and stopping a foot or two in front of the group leader. "I'm not a human. I'm much, much more. I'm the Doctor."

Upon hearing who he was, the entire team instantly recoiled a little, clearly knowing when they had met their match and needed to leave right then and there. Looking his men over, the leader told the lord of time, "Alright, Doctor. No need to tell us that we need to scram. But hear this: we are a race that you know very little about. We will have what we are after, and you especially will not stand in our way."

With that, the black-claded men transformed into a thick black smoke that dissipated, seeped into the ground and disappeared. After they left, Rose came up behind her friend and asked, "Okay, I'm still confused about what happened earlier, but now I'm even more confused. What was all that about, anyways?"

"Don't know," he replied while kneeling down and examining the area where the group had exited. "But I definitely know that we've stumbled upon something that needs the concern of my attention. But first thing's first is that we need to find where that girl went to."

"But where could she have gone to hide? The only possible place she could be in is the-" the human time traveler started to suggest but stopped when she was about to mention the time machine.

But of course the Doctor was already heading into the TARDIS when he asked, "You coming or what?"

The young blonde woman gave the Time Lord a bit of a scorned look, then joined him in entering the old police box. After walking up the gangway, he unexpectedly called out, "It's alright now. You can come out, wherever you might be hiding behind in here."

There was a bit of silence for a few minutes then footsteps were heard coming from behind the large circular control panel and the young girl came into view looking a bit frightened and shaken from the whole event.

"Please, Doctor," she said in a pleading voice. "I am in grave danger, and far from my home world. I need your help in stopping those who want me and my home, the planet Aleusia."

"Aleusia," the Galifrayian reapeated. "Your people are closely connected to the Time Lords, if I remember correctly. And the planet, if I also remember, is located on the outskirts of our solar system. So why is it that you need my help getting you home? And how by chance did you get here in the first place? And why would they want you?"

"I need it because alone my powers are limited without other Aleusians around me," the young alien replied. "I got here by taking a jump gate, but it malfunctioned and I won't be able to get back because in order to return you have to go through the same gate you went out of. And it's due to my title and ability. Since you know as well as I do about my race, whenever a new Time Lord has fully regenerated, someone who has been born on Aleusia with the ability to protect time will have their special power activated after he has fully realized himself."

"In other words, you're the next Guardian of Time," the older time traveler realized. "But why were those men after you for being the next protector?"

"It's not that title in which I was referring to," the Aleusian girl pointed out. "It's my offical title that has partially gotten me into this great big mess; my title of being the heir to my planet's throne."

"My god," the Time Lord finally figured out. "You're being hunted by the only enemies that could possibly want the most important thing that they can survive on. And they're from the closest neighboring planet, your only neighboring planety: Nosferatros."

* * *

><p>Well, there you go. Hope you all enjoyed the next chapter. Coming up: we find out who are new girl is, who exactly those strange and creepy men are and why they want our poor girl. See you all next time!<p> 


	2. Secrets and Solutions

Hey-oh! Welcome all to the next exciting part of this Doctor Who adventure! Thanks to all who reviewed and appreciate the helpful critiques. Now, onto the chapter!

DISCLAIMER: Do not own Doctor Who. Short, simple, and straight to the point.

* * *

><p>Doctor Who<p>

Spirit and Blood

Ch. 2-Secrets and Solutions

Same day/same planet/same location/TARDIS

"So, what you're saying is that you're being chased around by...alien vampires?," Rose asked, clarifying the situation.

"Oh, not just any alien vampires," the Doctor pointed out. "They are everything that you hear about in human stories but much, much more. Once they are born, they grow and get older like any being until they come of age, in which they stop aging altogether. It's one of the reasons that they're one of the longest living planets in all of the universes, next to Aleusia of course. Other than that, they have the usual weaknesses of any normal vampire, but what's confusing me is how exactly those men were able to survive the afternoon sun. Must have something to do with those strange gems they were wearing."

"In which you are correct, Doctor," the young Aleusian replied, coming forward a bit more. "Those jewels are called empazzes. They're found in the underground caves outside Purga, Aleusia's captial city. When they were first found, the miners that discovered them instantly felt weak and had no powers when they got too close to them. Even their special ability was rendered useless when they approached. With the discovery made, our scientists decided to mine all that was in the caverns to study them to see how big an effect they had on our society. They were able to find out that the gems could also change the abilities of other alien species besides our own, as you saw with the Nosferatrosians that were chasing me. Instead of burning away to nothing in the sun, they were able to survive the harsh solar rays. But how they were able to get their hands on them, I still do not know of as of yet."

"Basically, all we have to do is figure out how how they got the rocks, make sure that they don't complete their plans, and get her home safe and sound?," the young human asked, hoping to make things easier.

"And possibly stop the takeover of an entire planet," the Time Lord added. "So, let's get started shall we? But one thing more. You wouldn't happen to be Princess Amoredalia, would you?"

"Oh no. Not in the least," the young alien replied, laughing a bit. "She's my grandmother. I'm Nyrelidee, the thirteenth crown princess of the royal family Sarados."

"Wow, already up to thirteen eh?," the brown haired man asked rocking back and forth on his heels. "How is your grandmother doing by the way?"

"Excellent, to say the least," the young ruler replied. "Still the best archer in Purga, I can tell you that."

"Um, hello?," Rose interrupted. "Shouldn't we be getting on with what we planned on doing?"

"Right," the Doctor snapped back, turning and heading down the gangway outside into the alley. "The best thing to do is scour the city, see if we can draw them out, then go from there."

"Are you blinking mad?," Nyrelidee contradicted. "Now that they have the empazzes, their powers could be limitless."

"Not unless they're the Nightcreed," the Galifrayan suggested. "Then their powers would be limitless."

Instantly, everything clicked in the Aleusian's mind about who had stolen the power blocking jewels. Having only taken a few seconds to think, her eyes grew very big and full of fear.

"I know how they were able to get the gems," she said to the two as they were all outside the TARDIS. "Only one person could have been able to get into the lab, get the gems, and slip back out without being detected: Nosferatros's very own crown Prince Velarin Rekspas, the very first Nightcreed."

In a warehouse in industrial London the group of Nightcreed that were chasing the Aleusian crown princess and were stopped by the Doctor appeared inside and were instantly confronted and surrounded by several Nightcreed guards that enclosed the small team in a close circle. Footsteps were then heard walking around the large group, and voice was heard saying, "So, and I cannot believe that still have to ask this, why did you even decide to return without the target in question?"

"There was a snag in the capturing, my Lord," the mission leader replied. "The Doctor is here, on this planet."

The footsteps stopped which ensued silence for a few seconds as the person the voice belonged to thought about what the group captain told him. Then as if by silent cue the guard parted in the circle to let the person in, who was none other than Velarin Rekspas himself. He walked right up to the Nosferatrosian, looked him straight in the eye and told him, "Then you may as well have jepordized everything I have planned and we have worked for. Now that Lord and Guardian have met, their power can exceed our own, causing the Nightcreed's downfall once and for all. For that, you and you alone will suffer the consequences."

Then the young Noferatrosian ruler ripped off the empaz necklace, pocketed it, then ordered, "Guards take him to his death."

In the blink of an eye, two of the security force seized the former mission leader by the arms and dragged him off to the evening sun where he would burn to nothing more. After they left, one of the Nightcreed piped up and asked, "My Lord, what do we do now?"

"We go back out," Velarin replied with his back to his people. "Find the Doctor, we find her, and return to what we had planned. Nothing will stop us from spreading our chaos and overthrowing all of the planets in our universe, ensuring the survival of our kind, of the Nightcreed code, and the way of the Nosferatrosian life. So says I, the heir to our royal family's throne, the King of the Nightcreed!"

With that, all of the vampires in the room cheered with joy and admiration for their prince and future ruler, who had a much darker scheme that they would never know about until it was too late.

* * *

><p>Oh, boy, here we go. Thing are going to get a little hairy. Unless another ally steps in to help save the day, in which will make his or her debut in the next chapter, so stay tuned!<p> 


End file.
